Untill When?
by baeliens
Summary: Kim Mingyu itu brengsek karena memanfaatkan Wonwoo untuk mendapatkan harta warisan dari orang tuanya, tetapi pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa terkadang cinta bisa membuat orang bodoh itu benar adanya. Wonwoo bodoh karena cintanya pada Mingyu sehingga memutuskan untuk bertahan dalam rasa sakitnya. [It's Meanie! GS for uke]
1. Chapter 1

Kim Mingyu itu brengsek karena memanfaatkan Wonwoo untuk mendapatkan harta warisan dari orang tuanya, tetapi pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa terkadang cinta bisa membuat orang bodoh itu benar adanya. Wonwoo bodoh karena cintanya pada Mingyu sehingga memutuskan untuk bertahan dalam rasa sakitnya. Meskipun begitu, setiap orang memiliki batas kesabaran. Sampai dimanakah Wonwoo akan bertahan? Mungkinkah Mingyu akan berubah?

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Suasana mencekam melingkupi ruang keluarga di mansion mewah tersebut. Meskipun dalam waktu dekat ini Kota Seoul akan memasuki musim dingin, namun ketegangan yang terjadi di ruang keluarga tersebut rasanya bisa membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya kepanasan. Seorang pria berusia kurang lebih 50 tahunan sedang menatap putranya yang duduk di hadapannya. Pandangan matanya tajam mau tidak mau membuat putranya yang biasanya membangkang itu kini hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya meskipun raut wajah kesal masih tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya yang rupawan itu. Disebelah sang pria paruh baya ada seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik nan anggun di usianya yang menginjak kepala 4. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan dipotong sebahu dan dia biarkan tergerai. Wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat ketegangan diantara ayah dan anak itu.

"Appa tidak mau tahu, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kamu harus tetap menikahi anak gadis dari keluarga Jeon," ucap Seungcheol – sang pria paruh baya sekaligus ayah dari Kim Mingyu. Mau tidak mau ucapan Seungcheol membuat Mingyu yang tadi menundukan kepalanya kini menatap sang ayah masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Appa, sudah aku bilang, aku mencintai orang lain! Kenapa appa tidak bisa mengerti dan malah memaksaku untuk terlibat perjanjian konyol antara appa dengan keluarga Jeon itu!" ucap Mingyu emosi.

"Kim Mingyu jaga ucapanmu! Aku tidak perduli dengan semua alasanmu. Pokoknya kamu harus tetap menikahi gadis dari tuan Jeon atau kamu tidak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun harta warisan keluarga ini!" ucap Seungcheol final sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang hanya bisa mengangakan bibirnya mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Selepas kepergian ayahnya Mingyu menatap wanita yang tadi duduk disebelah ayahnya dengan pandangan mata memelas, "Eomma, tolong aku! Eomma tahukan aku sangat mencintai Sejeong? Bukankah eomma juga menyukainya?"

Jeonghan, Seseorang yang dipanggil 'Eomma' oleh Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Eomma tahu dan eomma juga menyukai Sejeong. Tapi Appamu juga tidak bisa begitu saja mengingkari janji yang telah Ia dan tuan Jeon buat. Mereka berdua adalah teman baik sedari kecil, Gyu. Untuk kali ini, Ibu benar-benar tidak bisa membantumu, Nak. Kecuali…."

"Kecuali apa?" Tanya Mingyu berharap kelanjutan kalimat Ibunya bisa membantunya keluar dari perjodohan konyol ini.

"Kecuali, kau mau kehilangan seluruh harta warisan Appamu," lanjut Jeonghan yang membuat Mingyu mengacak-ngacak surai keabuannya frustasi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Jeon yang tidak kalah megah dengan mansion milik keluarga Kim. Terdapat satu kamar yang dipenuhi dengan nuansa pink pastel. Disanalah berdiam seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran wanita, kulitnya putih pucat, dan rambutnya hitam legam, wajahnya cukup emo untuk ukuran wanita Asia namun dia tetap terlihat cantik. Gadis itu sedari tadi mondar-mandir sambil sesekali meremas tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Jeon Wonwoo, nama gadis itu, sejak dia bangun hingga selesai bersiap-siap dia tak henti-henti meremas tangannya yang berkeringat dingin dikarenakan rasa gugupnya. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang penting dalam hidupnya. Hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak.

Wonwoo menjadi was-was mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka akan bertemu. Seperti apa wajah calon suaminya itu? Apakah dia tampan? Atau malah sebaliknya? Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali ketika memikirkan bahwa wajah calon suaminya itu—ekhm—buruk rupa. Bukannya apa-apa, gadis manasih yang akan terima apabila calon pendamping hidupnya itu berwajah dibawah standar? Katakan saja Wonwoo jahat, tapi mengingat Wonwoo adalah salah satu gadis yang menjadi primadona di kampusnya, dia tentu saja menginginkan pendamping hidupnya itu memiliki wajah **paling tidak** seperti Kwon Soonyoung, ketua klub _dance_ di kampusnya. Meskipun Wonwoo tidak menyukai pria kelebihan stok _humor_ itu. Lagipula dia sudah memiliki kekasih mungil yang terkenal galak seantero kampus dan juga merupakan teman dekat Wonwoo—Lee Jihoon alias Woozi.

Wonwoo terus sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Ibunya di dalam kamarnya.

"Wonwoo, kau sudah siap?" panggil Ibunya yang sukses membuat Wonwoo menjengit kaget.

"Ah, iya Eomma, aku sudah siap".

"Bagus, segeralah turun, keluarga Kim sudah ada dibawah," ucap Ibunya—tersenyum sekilas sebelum berlalu dari kamar Wonwoo.

Tepat saat pintu kamarnya tertutup, Wonwoo saat itu juga ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di kolam milik keluarganya.

 _ **Damn**_

Rutuk Wonwoo dalam hati. Bagaimana ini? Calon suami beserta keluarganya sudah ada dibawah, dan fakta tersebut semakin membuat Wonwoo gugup. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan.

Wonwoo menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa gugupnya –meskipun hanya sedikit—gadis itu segera melangkah keluar dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mematut dirinya dicermin. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo tidak ingin kelihatan jelek dihadapan calon suami dan mertuanya.

.

.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga. Ketika tiba di ruang keluarga ia segera mendudukan dirinya disebelah Ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali menatap dua orang dihadapannya yang dia yakini adalah calon mertuanya. Di sebelah dua orang paruh baya itu ada seorang pria yang hanya menundukan kepalanya yang Wonwoo yakini adalah calon suaminya. Posisi pria itu membuat Wonwoo tak bisa melihat wajah calon suaminya dengan jelas. Entah sadar atau tidak Wonwoo mem _pout_ kan bibirnya karena rasa kesalnya akibat tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas.

Semua reaksi Wonwoo itu tertangkap oleh mata tuan Kim sehingga dia menyikut lengan putranya, seolah memberikan isyarat agar putra semata wayangnya itu mau mengangkat wajahnya. Mingyu mau tidak mau akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

' _daripada Ayah mengancam tidak akan memberikan aku warisan lagi'_ batin Mingyu.

Perlahan Mingyu menangkat wajahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia mengenali seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya, begitupula dengan orang itu, dia tidak kalah terkejut melihat siapa yang akan menjadi calon suaminya itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Kim Mingyu?"

Ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya nyonya Jeon. Wonwoo mau tidak mau menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tentu saja dia mengenal pria ini! Pria yang menjadi pangeran kampusnya! Seseorang yang bisa membuat Jeon Wonwoo jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, orang itu—Kim Mingyu!

"Ya kami saling kenal," itu suara Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas sebelum menanggapi, "Aku dan Mingyu satu fakultas di kampus, dan juga dia adalah ketua klub basket di kampus kami sehingga dia cukup terkenal" ujar Wonwoo masih diiringi senyuman di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan _flat_.

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal," ujar Seungcheol.

Dan kemudian pertemuan itu dihabiskan untuk membahas tentang pernikahan keduanya. Dengan Wonwoo yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan bersyukur dalam hati atas nasib baiknya serta Mingyu yang tak henti-henti pula merutuki nasibnya.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Tanpa terasa, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kedua keluarga akhirnya tiba. Hari pernikahan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki gereja—yang kini telah dihiasi oleh mawar putih dan pink _favorite_ Wonwoo— dengan didampingi Ayahnya. Wonwoo terlihat sangat cantik dengan riasan seadanya dan juga gaun putih yang terlihat sederhana namun tetap cantik di tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya yang sedikit di _curly_ pada bagian bawah dibiarkan tergerai rapi dengan mahkota yang menghiasi kepalanya. Persis seperti putri raja dalam dongeng-dongeng yang sering Wonwoo dengarkan dulu sewaktu ia kecil. Sementara di ujung sana Mingyu berdiri dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya yang tegas itu hanya menatapnya datar, seolah-olah tak tertarik dengan kehadiran Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tahu itu. Mingyu tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan keberadaannya, karena Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu hanya mencintai Sejeong. Semua orang di kampusnya juga tahu betapa Mingyu sangat mencintai gadis itu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak perduli. Selama Wonwoo bisa memiliki Mingyu dia tidak akan perduli. Entah Mingyu akan membencinya setelah ini, selama Mingyu menjadi miliknya, Wonwoo tidak akan perduli.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari kini ia sudah berada di hadapan Mingyu. Tuan Jeon melepaskan kaitan tangan Wonwoo pada lengannya.

"Aku titip Wonwoo padamu, Nak. Jaga putriku baik-baik," ucap Tuan Jeon yang hanya dibalas Mingyu dengan senyuman terpaksa.

Setelahnya tuan Jeon kembali duduk di kursi undangan disebelah nyonya Jeon dan prosesi pernikahan tersebut berjalan dengan lancar.

Bagi Wonwoo hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat sepinggang melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kediaman keluarga Kim. Malam ini adalah malam resepsi kekasihnya—ah atau bisa dibilang mantan kekasihnya, karena pria itu kini sudah resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Seseorang yang menjadi primadona di kampusnya.

Sejeong tersenyum miris mengingat fakta tersebut. Ia sadar, dibandingkan dengan Wonwoo, Ia tak ada apa-apanya. Wonwoo adalah primadona di kampus, sementara dia? Dia hanyalah seorang gadis miskin yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di salah satu kampus terbaik di Seoul.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin datang ke acara ini, namun bagaimanapun setidaknya dia harus memberikan ucapan selamat atas pernikahan mantan kekasihnya sekaligus pria yang masih sangat ia cintai. Selain itu dia juga ingin melihat reaksi Mingyu.

' _Apakah Mingyu bahagia dengan semua ini_?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sejeong menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas dan memantapkan hatinya untuk kemudian melangkah kearah dua orang yang ia kenali. Kedua orang yang menjadi pusat dari acara ini. Semakin dekat, Sejeong bisa melihat wajah Mingyu semakin jelas. Wajah yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya selama 2 tahun ini. Wajah yang selalu menemaninya disaat orang-orang di kampusnya tidak mau dekat dengannya dikarenakan dia dari keluarga miskin. Wajah yang selalu memberikannya semangat. Wajah itu. Pria itu. Pria yang sangat dicintainya, kini harus dimiliki orang lain.

Matanya kemudian memandang kearah gadis disebelah Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo atau sekarang resmi menjadi Kim Wonwoo. Sejeong sedikit terpana meliat kecantikan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna pink yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Rambutnya hitam legamnya ia biarkan tergerai. Make up yang tidak terlalu tebal menambah kecantikan yang memang sudah dimilikinya sejak lahir.

Entah mengapa Sejeong tiba-tiba menjadi minder. Mereka berdua sangat cocok dan yang terpenting, keduanya berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Sekali lagi Sejeong hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Hatinya kembali serasa di remas dari dalam.

Gadis malang itu kembali menghembuskan nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah mendekati kedua pasangan itu.

Sejeong memaksakan senyumnya ketika Ia tiba dihadapan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Dia bisa melihat Mingyu yang kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Sejeong merasa ingin lari dari tempat ini dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, tidak sampai dia mengucapkan selamat kepada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sejeong kembali menghela nafas sebelum berujar, "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian".

Senyum itu. Mingyu tahu, senyum Sejeong itu bukanlah senyuman yang tulus. Gadis itu tidak mengucapkannya secara tulus. Mingyu tahu gadis itu juga merasakan sakit sama seperti dirinya. Mingyu hampir saja memeluk Sejeong bila tangan Wonwoo tidak menahannya untuk bergerak semakin dekat dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tajam. Wonwoo balas menatapnya, berani. Gadis yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya itu melirik kearah dimana orang tua mereka berada. Orang tua mereka sedang memperhatikan mereka saat ini. Mingyu mau tidak mau mengalah. Dia melepas kasar pegangan Wonwoo di tangannya dan kembali menatap kearah Sejeong.

Mata gadis itu sekarang berair. Tanda sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Tapi Mingyu tahu, Sejeong adalah gadis yang kuat.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Sampai Wonwoo bersuara dan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Terimakasih atas ucapannya, Sejeong-ssi. Apakah anda datang sendiri?"

Sejeong menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksa, sebelum mengangguk,"Ya aku datang sendiri".

Mingyu masih diam memperhatikan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ingin rasanya Mingyu memeluk gadis itu, namun saat ini Ayahnya sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam andalannya yang sukses membuat Mingyu tak bisa berkutik.

"Kalau begitu apa anda ingin saya antarkan untuk berkeliling sebentar? Aku sangat bosan berdiri disini selama hampir satu jam," ujar Wonwoo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. Dia tidak bohong soal dia bosan hanya berdiri sambil menyambut orang-orang yang datang selama satu jam penuh.

Sejeong mau tidak mau dibuat tersenyum oleh tingkah Wonwoo, "Tidak usah, Wonwoo-ssi. Lagipula aku hanya sebentar disini. Aku harus pergi sebentar lagi. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan".

Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas,"Ah, sayang sekali."

Sejeong melirik kearah Mingyu sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Wonwoo, "Nah Wonwoo-ssi. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua," dan setelah itu Sejeong berlalu dari hadapan keduanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi Ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Dia sakit. Hatinya sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mingyu-nya kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Orang lain yang lebih pantas untuknya.

.

.

.

Mingyu kini hanya bisa menatap punggung Sejeong yang semakin lama semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Ingin sekali dia berlari dan memeluk gadis itu, tapi sekali lagi tatapan Ayahnya membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya. Salahkan Ayahnya yang mengancam tidak akan memberikan harta warisan kepadanya apabila dia sampai melanggar perintah Ayahnya.

Mingyu tersenyum masam. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Ayahnya, jika saja, jika saja Mingyu lebih berani, jika saja Mingyu tidak bergantung pada Ayahnya maka dia pasti bisa bersama Sejeong saat ini. Tapi Mingyu tetaplah Mingyu, dia hidup dibawah bantuan Ayahnya dan dia membenci fakta itu.

Sekarang karena semua itu, dia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Dia kehilangan Sejeong.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang ada disampingnya. Entah kenapa semua rasa marah dan kesal seketika menumpuk di dalam dadanya. Ini semua karena gadis ini. Andai saja dia tidak ada, Mingyu pasti sudah bisa bersama Sejeong saat ini. Harusnya dia memusnahkan gadis ini saja.

Mingyu meringis dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melenyapkan putri semata wayang keluarga Jeon itu, bukannya bersama Sejeong yang ada dia bisa-bisa mendekam di balik jeruji besi.

Ya. Mingyu tidak bisa melenyapkan Wonwoo. Tapi dia bisa menyiksa gadis itu, dan membuatnya pergi dari hidupnya untuk selama-lamanya. Mingyu bersumpah untuk membuat Wonwoo tersiksa dan menyesal mengenal Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Mingyu benar-benar menjalankan sumpahnya. Terhitung sudah satu bulan mereka menikah dan selama itu pula Mingyu selalu bertindak kasar pada Wonwoo. Tak jarang Mingyu memarahi bahkan memukuli Wonwoo. Pria itu seolah memiliki seribu alasan untuk menyakiti gadis malang itu. Seperti pagi hari ini.

Wonwoo yang telah bangun sejak pukul 5 pagi karena ada jadwal kuliah pagi terlihat bersemangat untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan Mingyu. Wonwoo sebenarnya bukanlah gadis yang pandai memasak, mengingat dulunya dia cukup manja dan semua pekerjaan di rumahnya dulu dikerjakan oleh maid tetapi dia selalu berusaha untuk belajar agar bisa membuatkan masakan yang enak untuk suaminya, Kim Mingyu. Pagi hari ini gadis cantik berkulit putih pucat itu sedang memasak nasi goreng kimchi yang baru saja dia pelajari dari ibu mertuanya sewaktu sang ibu mertua datang mengunjunginya 3 hari yang lalu.

Jam menunjukan pukul 06.15 saat Wonwoo menyelesaikan masakannya. Dia ada jadwal pukul setengah delapan yang artinya masih ada waktu untuk sarapan bersama Mingyu—meskipun dia tidak yakin Mingyu bersedia sarapan bersamanya.

Gadis itu melangangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar Mingyu yang ada di lantai atas. Sekedar informasi, mereka tidur di kamar yang terpisah. Awalnya Wonwoo ingin protes mengingat keduanya adalah sepasang suami istri jadi untuk apa mereka tidur di kamar yang terpisah, namun hal itu dia urungkan. Wonwoo tidak ingin Mingyu marah apabila dia protes. Lagipula ini adalah resiko yang harus diterima Wonwoo ketika menikahi Mingyu yang _notabene_ nya masih sangat mencintai Sejeong.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris. Ya, Mingyu masih mencintai Sejeong meskipun mereka telah resmi menjadi suami istri sebulan lalu. Mingyu masih mencintai Sejeong meskipun gadis itu telah pergi ke Jepang karena lagi-lagi gadis itu mendapatkan beasiswa sebulan lalu. Mingyu masih sangat mencintai Sejeong.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak perduli. Dia sangat mencintai Mingyu bahkan sejak pertama kali dia melihat pria tersebut di kampusnya, sama seperti gadis-gadis lain. Wonwoo bisa saja mendekati Mingyu tapi sayang pria itu bahkan tidak tertarik untuk meliriknya. Karena Mingyu hanya tertarik pada Sejeong.

Wonwoo tidak perduli dengan fakta bahwa Mingyu masih mencintai Sejeong, yang terpenting bagi Wonwoo saat ini Mingyu adalah miliknya, suami sahnya. Katakan Wonwoo egois, katakan dia bodoh karena dia masih bertahan dengan Mingyu yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya. Katakan dia jahat karena sudah memisahkan Mingyu dan Sejeong yang saling mencintai. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak perduli. Cinta sudah membutakan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga secara tidak sadar dia sudah berada di depan kamar Mingyu saat ini. Gadis itu menarik nafas sesaat sebelum mengetuk pintu di hadapannya beberapa kali.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Wonwoo menyimpulkan bahwa Mingyu masih tidur. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menarik _knop_ pintu di hadapannya.

 _Cklek_

Tidak terkunci.

Wonwoo memasuki kamar Mingyu dan melihat pria itu masih terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengamati wajah suaminya sesaat.

 _Benar-benar tampan_

Batinnya.

Wonwoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah jendela besar yang terletak di ruangan itu. Dia menarik tirai yang menutupi jendela. Membuat sinar cahaya matahari pagi memasuki kamar yang terbilang luas itu.

Cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamar mengusik tidur damai Mingyu. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, dan sedikit mengeluh karena merasa terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang menusuk-nusuk matanya.

Namun, bukannya bangun pria itu malah menarik selimut yang semula menutupi setengah badannya hingga kini menutupi seluruh wajahnya—berusaha kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Mingyu yang menurutnya lucu. Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah ranjang berukuran King size yang di tempati Mingyu. Ia berdiri disamping ranjang itu dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang terbungkus selimut tersebut.

"Mingyu, ayo bangun"

Diam. Mingyu masih tak beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Kim Mingyu, ayo bangunnn" ucap Wonwoo lagi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh suaminya semakin keras, membuat pria itu risih dan akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Mingyu menatap tajam seseorang yang sudah membangunkannya, membuat Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Umm, anu- itu- aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, j-jadi aku ingin mengajakmu untuk sarapan bersama"

Mingyu mendecih mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Senyum sinis kini tercetak di wajahnya.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Aku tidak perduli entah kau mau membuat sarapan, makan siang, ataupun makan malam. Karena aku—

tidak akan pernah sudi untuk memakan masakan mu apalagi makan bersama denganmu. Jadi sekarang, sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku sebelum aku yang menyeretmu keluar," ucap Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo mematung.

Wonwoo masih terdiam disana dengan mata berair hingga teriakan Mingyu menyadarkannya dari semua lamunannya.

"CEPAT KELUAR"

Wonwoo buru-buru mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pipi tirusnya. Setelah itu ia segera bergegas keluar dan tidak lupa kembali menutup pintu kamar Mingyu.

Mingyu menutup matanya, berusaha melenyapkan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul saat melihat air mata Wonwoo. Well, Mingyu tidaklah sejahat itu. Diam-diam dia juga merasa bersalah dengan semua perlakuannya terhadap istrinya itu. Setiap kali Wonwoo menangis, perasaan bersalah itu akan muncul. Tapi Mingyu selalu berusaha menepisnya dengan menyalahkan Wonwoo atas semua yang terjadi.

' _Kau tidak seharusnya merasa bersalalah. Karena dia, kau tidak bisa bersama dengan Sejeong. Ya, semua itu karena dia'_ batin Mingyu.

.

.

.

TBC/END based on the review


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Aku juga minta maaf banget untuk masalah spasinya sehingga buat beberapa readers susah bacanya. Sebenernya udah aku rapiin waktu ngetik di word tapi sewaktu mau dipublish entah kenapa gabisa lewat attach file sehingga harus di copy-paste TT dan hasilnya malah berantakan T_T untuk yang nanya soal Sejeong, iya Sejeong yang aku pakai disini Sejeong I.O.I / Gugudan soalnya menurut aku wajah sama karakter dia itu pas sama di fanfic ini ketimbang harus make tzuyu yang sering dipairing sama ming ehe. Okay mungkin sekian dulu. Enjoy the next chapter! (:

.

.

.

Wonwoo jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar Mingyu. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Dia tahu Mingyu pasti menolaknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Mingyu menolak ajakan Wonwoo tetapi semua perkataan Mingyu selalu berhasil menusuk tepat ke hatinya. Dia masih terus terisak sampai ponsel yang sedari tadi ia letakan di saku celananya bergetar. Wonwoo menghapus air matanya dan berusaha mengendalikan isakannya sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang masih terus bergetar, tanda panggilan masuk. Bibir tipisnya mengukir senyuman saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ," ujar suara disebrang sana. Wonwoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya meskipun sang penelpon tidak bisa melihatnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Jisoo oppa!"

"Ah Wonwoo! Ternyata kau masih mengingatku," seseorang yang dipanggil Jisoo itu berseru senang saat Wonwoo menyebutkan namanya. Dia senang sahabat masa kecilnya itu masih mengingatnya. Meski terhitung sudah hampir 3 tahun ini Jisoo meninggalkan Korea beserta orang-orang yang dia sayangi disana.

Wonwoo sendiri tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jisoo, "Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan seseorang yang selalu menjahiliku sewaktu aku kecil!"

Tawa Jisoo pecah disebrang sana dan Wonwoo cemberut dibuatnya.

"Teruslah tertawa sampai kau mati, Hong!" ucap Wonwoo sarkas. Ah Hong Jisoo ini selalu berhasil membuat Wonwoo naik darah.

"Hahaha. Maaf… Maaf… Ah, kau ini masih saja mengingatnya. Apa teman-temanmu masih sering menjahilimu, Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo semakin cemberut, "Tidak pernah ada yang berani menjahiliku selain kau oppa! Kalapun ada itupun karena mereka dipaksa oleh mu!" Ujar Wonwoo bersungut-sungut. Jisoo hampir saja kelepasan tertawa kalau saja ia tidak ingat seseorang yang dia ajak berbicara akan kembali marah. Pria yang lebih tua setahun dari Wonwoo itu berdehem sekilas untuk mengontrol tawanya dan kembali teringat pada tujuan awalnya menelpon Wonwoo.

"Oh ya, Wonwoo apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. Berusaha mengingat jadwal kegiatannya hari ini.

"Ummm, tidak. Hari ini aku ada jadwal kuliah sampai jam 11 nanti setelah itu aku bebas,"

Jisoo tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, "Ah. Bisakah kita bertemu sehabis kau selesai dengan jadwal kuliahmu? Aku sedang berada di Korea saat ini"

Wonwoo membulatkan mata dan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Jisoo, "Sungguh!? Ya! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi bodoh! Ku pikir kamu masih di Inggris!"

Jisoo terkekeh, "Aku sudah diwisuda beberapa bulan lalu ngomong-ngomong"

Wonwoo kembali membulatkan matanya, "Sungguh!? Waaaa. Kau benar-benar jenius, Hong!"

Harusnya Jisoo tamat tahun depan bersamaan dengan Wonwoo karena Jisoo baru pindah ke Inggris bersamaan dengan tamatnya Wonwoo dari SMA. Tapi karena otak jeniusnya yang diatas rata-rata itu maka Jisoo berhasil menyelesaikan program kuliahnya selama 3 tahun. Pria itu selalu berhasil membuatnya iri. Batin Wonwoo kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana, Wonwoo-ya?"

Lamunan Wonwoo buyar mendengar ucapan Jisoo, "Ah. Iya. Iya. Kurasa aku bisa menemuimu nanti"

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di café dekat SMA kita dulu!"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!"

 _Pip_

Sambungan telpon berakhir. Wonwoo menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Berbicara dengan Hong Jisoo selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya.

Wonwoo melirik jam yang tertera di ponselnya. Pukul 07.00. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Sial dia terlalu lama berbicara dengan Jisoo. Wonwoo segera bangun dari posisi duduknya dan dengan terburu-buru bergegas ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya tidak jauh dari kamar Mingyu.

Wonwoo terlalu terburu-buru memasuki kamar mandi hingga tidak menyadari lantai kamar mandi yang licin. Akibatnya Wonwoo terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk dengan bokongnya yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu.

 _Bugh_

"AKHHHH!"

Suara dentuman dan teriakan Wonwoo yang cukup keras membuat Mingyu yang baru saja bangun buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan menuju sumber suara tadi.

Matanya membulat melihat Wonwoo yang terduduk sambil memegangi pinggulnya. Air mata juga terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Mingyu berdiri disana dengan ekspresi khawatir…? Entahlah rasa sakit di pinggulnya membuatnya susah berpikir. Dia merutuki kecerobohannya yang tidak pernah hilang ketika terburu-buru.

Mingyu kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan kini jantung Wonwoo mulai berdegub tidak karuan. Wonwoo merutuki rasa sakit dan jantungnya yang terus-terusan berdegub kencang dalam hati.

Mingyu kini berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh?" Tanya Mingyu dengan ekspresi datar andalannya sambil berjongkok disamping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya namun sesekali ia masih meringis dikarenakan rasa sakit disekitar pinggulnya.

"Aku terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku lupa bahwa lantainya licin. J-jadi aku terpeleset." Ujar Wonwoo sambil menahan sakit.

"Bodoh," ujar Mingyu pelan dan Wonwoo cemberut dibuatnya.

Mingyu melihat semua itu dan menurutnya Wonwoo yang sedang cemberut itu sangatlah imut, namun segera ditepisnya pikirannya itu.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng, "K-ku rasa tidak. Rasanya benar-benar sakit"

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia segera mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo ala bridal, membuat gadis itu terpekik kaget dan sialnya membuat jantungnya kembali berdegub kencang.

Mingyu melangkah keluar dari arah kamar mandi. Ekspresi wajahnya datar tetapi hal itu tetap saja membuat hati Wonwoo berdegub kencang.

 _Tampan_

Batin Wonwoo dalam hati. Ya Mingyu selalu terlihat tampan di mata Wonwoo. Rambutnya yang berwarna keabuan, matanya yang tajam, rahangnya yang tegas, ekspresi datarnya—meskipun sebenarnya Wonwoo lebih suka Mingyu yang tersenyum—selalu berhasil membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Mingyu meletakan tubuh kurus Wonwoo dengan hati-hati di ranjang yang ada di kamar tersebut. Gadis itu sempat meringis saat pinggulnya bersentuhan dengan kasur empuknya.

"Kau mau aku panggilkan dokter?" Tanya Mingyu yang masih berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

"Tidak perlu. Ku rasa sakitnya akan hilang sebentar lagi. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu menyukai dokter" ucap Wonwoo sambil memajukan bibirnya— _pout_ yang kali ini sukses membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu sambil berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Umm—aku memiliki sedikit trauma dengan dokter, haha"

Wonwoo tertawa tetapi Mingyu berhasil menangkap ekspresi tidak nyaman dari Wonwoo.

"Trauma?" Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa bibirnya terus melontarkan pertanyaan pada gadis itu. Seharusnya dia sudah pergi dari tadi namun otak dan bibirnya seolah-olah tidak sinkron. Pikirannya menyuruh Mingyu untuk segera pergi dari kamar ini. Namun ia juga ingin mengetahui hal apa yang membuat Wonwoo tidak menyukai dokter.

Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas, "Um, waktu aku kelas 1 SMA aku terkena flu cukup parah. Sudah seminggu lebih, Eommaku menyarankan untuk pergi ke dokter. Akhirnya aku pergi bersama Jisoo oppa karena eomma sedang sibuk dengan bisnisnya saat itu. Sesampainya disana aku masuk ke ruangan dokter, namun bukannya memeriksaku dengan benar d-dokter itu m-malah—berusaha berbuat cabul padaku" Wonwoo kembali meneteskan air matanya. Tidak mudah untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu" ucap Mingyu menyesal.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Untungnya ada Jisoo oppa saat itu, dokter itu tidak sempat berbuat lebih."

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seingatnya di daftar tamu undangannya tidak ada seseorang bernama Jisoo.

"Jisoo siapa?" Mingyu ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya saat pertanyaan itu malah terlontar dari bibirnya. Kenapa dia sekarang terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu?

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan polosnya, "Oh. Jisoo oppa adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Rumah yang ada disebelah rumahku dulu adalah rumahnya"

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengundangnya sewaktu acara pernikahan?" Seseorang tolong hentikan Mingyu dan mulutnya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Biasanya dia sangat malas berbicara pada Wonwoo tapi seseorang bernama Jisoo itu sukses membuatnya penasaran mengenai hubungannya dan Wonwoo.

"Sayangnya dia harus melanjutkan study-nya di Inggris sewaktu aku tamat SMA. Harusnya dia masuk kuliah setahun sebelum aku tamat. Tapi dia bilang ingin menungguku. Supaya bisa wisuda bersamaan. Tapi tetap saja si Hong sialan Jisoo dan otak jeniusnya itu berhasil menyelesaikan study dalam 3 tahun. Hft," Wonwoo cemberut lagi. Mingyu dibuat gemas lagi olehnya. Sepertinya berada dibawah satu atap dengan gadis ini selama satu bulan berhasil membuat otaknya bermasalah.

' _Kau itu membencinya Kim. Kenapa sekarang kau malah bilang dia menggemaskan'_ batin Mingyu frustasi.

Setelahnya pria bermarga Kim kelebihan kalsium itu segera melangkah keluar dari kamar. Dia benar-benar harus mendinginkan kepalanya.

Mingyu baru saja akan menyetuh gagang pintu ketika suara Wonwoo terdengar.

"Kau mau kemana, Gyu?"

Mingyu menoleh sekilas, "Menelpon Eomma, bagaimanapun pinggangmu itu harus dipijat agar tidak makin parah," ujarnya dengan nada datar andalannya. Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Mingyu benar-benar keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri yang entah—kenapa—wajahnya—mulai—memerah seperti tomat matang.

Sepertinya gadis itu masih belum percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

 _Wajah khawatir Mingyu._

 _Mingyu yang menggendongnya._

 _Mingyu yang penasaran tentang traumanya._

 _Mingyu yang bertanya soal Jisoo._

Wonwoo hampir saja kelepasan menjerit saking senangnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jisoo, Wonwoo hampir lupa memberi tahu pria menyebalkan itu kalau sepertinya dia tidak bisa menemui pria itu hari ini dikarenakan pinggangnya yang—sial sakit sekali.

Wonwoo segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomer Jisoo. Setelah itu dia segera menekan tombol _dial_.

Nada sambung terdengar sebelum sesaat kemudian suara yang ia kenali menyapa gendang telinganya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Yeoboseyo_ , oppa."

"Ada apa, Wonwoo?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Oppa, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi ke café hari ini," ucap Wonwoo sedikit menyesal.

"Kenapa?"

"umm, tadi aku terpleset di kamar mandi dan pinggangku terasa sakit sekali."

"Bagaimana bisa!? Kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan kesana," ujar Jisoo terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak perlu oppa. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi ibu mertua ku akan datang," ujar Wonwoo berusaha membuat Jisoo tidak khawatir.

Jisoo terdiam. Dia lupa bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah menikah. Ia tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya.

"Baiklah. Lain kali saja kita bertemu. Semoga cepat sembuh, Wonwoo-ya"

"Terimakasih oppa"

Tepat saat sambungan keduanya terputus, pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka. Menampakan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah khawatirnya. Di belakangnya ada seseorang yang sangat Wonwoo kenali, seseorang yang berhasil membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah seperti tomat setiap saat, suaminya –Kim Mingyu.

"Yaampun Wonwoo! Bagaimana kamu bisa sampai jatuh di kamar mandi!?" Tanya Jeonghan khawatir sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ehehehe. Tadi aku buru-buru, sampai lupa bahwa lantai sedang licin, _eomma_ "

Wonwoo sedikit merasa bersalah melihat wajah khawatir Ibu mertuanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" Jeonghan kini mendudukan dirinya di kasur yang ditempati Wonwoo.

"Pinggangku. Tapi sudah tidak sesakit tadi," Wonwoo memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Jeonghan, berusaha tidak membuat mertuanya itu khawatir. Sekilas ia melirik Mingyu yang hanya berdiri disana dengan ekspresi datar.

"Baiklah sekarang kamu berbaring tengkurap, Aku akan memijitmu. Ku harap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya bisa segera hilang"

Wonwoo segera mengikuti instruksi mertuanya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat Mingyu yang berjalan ke luar kamarnya.

"Ya, Kim Mingyu, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Ke kamarku, _Eomma_. Aku ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan." Ujar Mingyu dan terus berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aish. Anak itu, bukannya mengurusi istrinya malah lebih mementingkan tugas."

"Tidak apa, _eomma_. Lagipula memang akhir-akhir ini para dosen sedang sering-seringnya memberikan tugas. Itu menyebalkan sekali."

Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan Wonwoo. Setidaknya dia bisa tenang dengan fakta bahwa menantunya ini bukan tipekal gadis manja dan banyak menuntut suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ucap Jeonghan ketika dia menyelesaikan tugasnya memijat sang menantu. Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk duduk sambil dibantu Jeonghan. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Terimakasih, _eomma_ " ucap Wonwoo masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Jeonghan mengangguk sekilas.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jeonghan.

"Baguslah, Nah, sekarang aku harus pulang. Ku rasa ayah mertuamu sebentar lagi akan menelpon dan _merengek_ agar aku segera pulang" ucap Jeonghan yang disambut tawa oleh Wonwoo. Ibu mertuanya itu memang memiliki humor yang bagus atau selera humornya yang sedikit rendah?—Oke abaikan.

"Biar ku antar ke depan, _eomma_ "

Wonwoo baru saja akan bangun untuk mengantar Ibu mertuanya, namun Jeonghan malah mencegahnya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kamu harus beristirahat sampai rasa sakitnya benar-benar hilang. Nanti akan _eomma_ suruh Mingyu untuk menjagamu dan membawakanmu makan malam. Kamu tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dulu sampai rasa sakitnya hilang, _arra_?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Jeonghan membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Nah, kalau begitu _eomma_ pulang dulu. Akan _eomma_ suruh Mingyu kesini,"

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Jeonghan segera melangkah keluar dari kamar Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Mingyu yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar Wonwoo. Dia sudah tahu perihal keduanya yang tidur di kamar yang terpisah dan Jeonghan bisa memakluminya karena bagaimanapun dia mengetahui bahwa putra semata wayangnya itu masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya.

Jeonghan mengetuk pintu kamar Mingyu beberapa kali sebelum masuk ke dalamnya.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Cklek_

"Mingyu," panggil Jeonghan melihat anaknya yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya di ruangan tersebut.

Mingyu menoleh sekilas ke arah Ibunya, sebelum kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan buku-bukunya. Tugas ini menuntutnya untuk terus fokus pada laptop dan buku-buku tebalnya. Dia harus mengumpulkannya besok pagi-pagi sekali.

"Ada apa, eomma?" Tanya Mingyu tanpa menoleh ke arah Ibunya.

Jeonghan mendudukan dirinya di kasur yang terdapat tepat disebelah kanan meja belajar Mingyu.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kamu menemani Wonwoo di kamarnya?"

"Aku sedang sibuk, eomma. Tugas ini harus dikumpul besok pagi-pagi sekali. Dan aku tidak ada waktu mengurusnya" ujar Mingyu tanpa menoleh ke arah Ibunya.

Jeonghan menghela nafas.

"Apakah kalau Sejeong yang ada di posisi Wonwoo, kau akan tetap memilih tugas-tugas itu?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil menatap putra semata wayangnya.

Tangan Mingyu yang semula sibuk bermain diatas keyboard, mengetikkan beberapa kata tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, wajahnya menegang, tapi dia belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Suasana hening tiba-tiba melingkupi kamar yang terbilang luas untuk ditempati sendiri itu.

"Sayangnya dia bukan Sejeong" ucap Mingyu, sebelum dia memulai kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda akibat pertanyaan dari Ibunya.

Jeonghan menghela nafas, "Ya. Sayangnya dia bukan Sejeong. Tapi bagaimanapun, Wonwoo adalah istrimu. Suka atau tidak sudah seharusnya kau merawatnya saat dia sedang sakit. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji dihadapan tuan Jeon bahkan dihadapan Tuhan untuk menjaganya?"

Jeonghan terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Lagipula dia adalah gadis yang baik, Gyu. Dia tidak manja, bahkan dia mengerti akan kesibukanmu disaat seharusnya dia bisa saja menuntut perhatian darimu disaat seperti ini"

Jeonghan diam lagi. Dan Mingyu masih belum menanggapi perkataan Ibunya. Matanya terfokus ke arah laptop tetapi telinganya masih mendengarkan perkataan Ibunya.

"Ibu tahu kau masih mencintai Sejeong. Ibu juga menyukai gadis itu. Tapi sekarang ini kau adalah suami dari Wonwoo. Kalau kau tidak bisa mencintainya setidaknya kau tetap harus menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang suami"

Jeonghan menghela nafas lagi. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali menghela nafas karena memikirkan nasib anak dan menantunya. Mingyu yang harus terjebak dengan perjodohan yang memisahkannya dengan orang yang dia cintai dan Wonwoo yang harus tersiksa karena Mingyu yang mengacuhkannya. Jeonghan bukannya tidak tahu masalah diantara keduanya. Mingyu tidak pernah berpura-pura bersikap baik pada Wonwoo di depan Ibunya. Dia dan Wonwoo akan menjadi pasangan yang mesra hanya di depan suaminya—Seungcheol dan tuan serta nyonya Jeon.

Jeonghan sendiri sebenarnya sakit melihat sikap putra semata wayangnya yang berubah total. Mingyu nya yang dulunya ceria kini berubah menjadi pemuda yang dingin semenjak pernikahannya. Jangan tanya darimana Jeonghan mengetahui semua itu. Jeonghan sengaja selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke rumah anak dan menantunya itu setiap minggu.

"Eomma tidak pulang? Appa pasti menghawatirkan eomma" suara Mingyu membuyarkan lamunan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ah dia sampai lupa tujuan awalnya.

"Um, eomma akan pulang sekarang. Dan tolong bawakan Wonwoo makan malamnya. Eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak banyak bergerak" ucap Jeonghan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Mingyu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap Jeonghan lagi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Mingyu dengan pikirannya yang kacau setelah mendengar semua perkataan Ibunya.

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Mingyu tahu dia salah. Semua sikapnya pada Wonwoo itu salah. Semua yang dilakukannya pada istrinya itu salah. Tapi setiap melihat Wonwoo rasa kesal itu terkadang muncul. Rasa sakit karena tidak bisa bersama Sejeong nya. Dan Mingyu selalu melampiaskannya pada Wonwoo.

Tapi apakah semua itu salah Wonwoo? Atau sekali lagi—itu semua salahnya yang hidup bergantung pada Ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki kamar Wonwoo sambil membawa nampan berisi makan malam untuk gadis berwajah emo tersebut. Dilihatnya Wonwoo yang sedang membaca buku –entah buku apa Mingyu tidak tahu.

Wonwoo menoleh sekilas saat ia merasa ada yang memasuki kamarnya. Dan ekspresi terkejut tercetak di wajahnya melihat Mingyu yang berdiri sambil membawa nampan. Diatasnya ada nasi serta beberapa lauk dan air putih.

"Eomma yang menyuruhku membawakannya, jangan salah paham" Mingyu yang memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara keduanya.

Wonwoo megangguk paham dan meletakan bukunya di meja yang ada di sebelahnya.

Mingyu mendekat ke arah ranjang dan menyodorkan nampan tadi kepada Wonwoo.

"Ini makanlah" ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

Wonwoo menerima nampan tersebut.

"Habiskan makananmu, aku harus kembali ke kamar. Ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Kalau sudah selesai panggil saja aku" ucap Mingyu dan kemudian berbalik. Hendak keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya.

Sebelah alis Mingyu terangkat naik. Menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Bisakah kau temani aku disini?" ucap Wonwoo pelan, sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Untungnya Mingyu tidak terkena penyakit tuli sehingga dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun Mingyu menarik tangannya yang ada digenggaman Wonwoo dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris. Seharusnya dia sadar, Mingyu tidak akan mau memenuhi permintaannya itu. Saat dia tidak sibuk saja Mingyu tidak mau apalagi sekarang saat Mingyu sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya.

' _Kau benar-benar bodoh. Kim Wonwoo'_ rutuk Wonwoo dalam hati. Gadis itu mulai menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan selera makannya. Padahal makanan dihadapannya ini termasuk makanan favoritenya. Ayam goreng tepung dan cumi pedas manis. Sepertinya Ibu mertuanya yang membawakannya.

Wonwoo baru saja akan memasukan suapannya yang ke lima. Saat pintunya terbuka dan menampilkan Mingyu yang berdiri dengan membawa laptop serta beberapa buku yang tebalnya bisa sampai beratus-ratus halaman.

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Wonwoo yang masih membuka mulutnya dengan tangan yang memegang sendok tepat dihadapan mulutnya.

"Cepat makan makananmu. Atau lalat akan masuk ke mulutmu" ujar Mingyu acuh sambil mendudukan dirinya di meja belajar Wonwoo. Seolah baru saja terbebas dari sihir yang membelenggunya, Wonwoo buru-buru menyuapkan sendok tadi ke dalam mulutnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum di tengah-tengah kunyahannya. Matanya melirik Mingyu yang kini sibuk dengan laptop dan buku-bukunya.

Ah andaikan saja pinggangnya tidak sakit dan dia tidak punya urat malu,Wonwoo pasti sudah lompat-lompat kegirangan saat ini.

Kim Mingyu benar-benar berhasil merubah si emo Wonwoo menjadi gadis remaja yang baru mengenal cinta.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. Ia mengambil air dalam gelas yang sudah disediakan dan meneguknya hingga tandas tak bersisa. Setelahnya dia meletakan nampan tadi di meja nakas yang terletak disebelah kanan ranjangnya sementara meja belajarnya yang kini digunakan Mingyu ada disebelah kiri ranjangnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Mingyu, pria itu masih sibuk dengan laptopnya sejak dia tiba di kamar Wonwoo hingga saat ini.

"Apakah tugasnya sebanyak itu?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat.

Wonwoo melihat sekilas buku yang digunakan Mingyu untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ah tugas dari Dosen Park. Dosen Park adalah dosen mereka berdua untuk mata kuliah Pengantar Akuntansi.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua itu berbeda jurusan. Mingyu mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis yang Wonwoo tebak akan berguna ketika pria itu menggantikan ayah mertuanya nanti, sementara Wonwoo sendiri mengambil jurusan akuntansi. Dan pengantar akuntansi sendiri adalah mata kuliah wajib yang harus diambil di kedua jurusan.

Kembali lagi ke Mingyu, pria itu baru saja mematikan laptopnya dan kemudian menutupnya. Dia merapikan buku-bukunya sebelum kemudian menatap Wonwoo.

"Sudah selesai makannya?" Tanyanya. Wonwoo mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan.

"Biar ku bawa nampannya keluar" Mingyu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, hendak mengambil nampan, tapi Wonwoo mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah. Besok pagi biar aku saja yang membawanya turun"

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan, artinya dia tidak perlu repot-repot turun dan bisa segera tidur. Dia benar-benar lelah setelah berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar"

"Mingyu…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu, dia sudah memegang laptop beserta tumpukan bukunya, bersiap kembali ke kamar.

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat. Gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu mengutarakan kalimat berikutnya.

Mingyu sendiri sedang berusaha untuk tidak membentak gadis dihadapannya lagi seperti tadi pagi. Ini pukul 10 malam ngomong-ngomong. Dan Mingyu merasa sangat lelah setelah duduk hampir 2 jam _non_ -stop.

" _umm_ … Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _truth_ or _dare_?" Tanya Wonwoo ragu-ragu.

 _ **What the—**_

Mingyu memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja keluar. Dia sedang sangat lelah dan gadis dihadapannya malah mengajaknya bermain permainan konyol yang sering dimainkan sahabatnya Soonyoung, Vernon, dan Seokmin sewaktu mereka SMA.

"Dengarkan aku Wonwoo, aku sedang sangat lelah dan aku tidak punya waktu meladeni permintaan konyolmu karena aku harus mengumpulkan tugasku pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidur dan tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh" ucap Mingyu dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

Wonwoo menunduk, wajahnya terlihat sedih karena Mingyu menolaknya.

Mingyu jadi sedikit merasa bersalah, sepertinya ucapan Ibunya sedikit banyak telah mempengaruhi kerja otaknya.

Mingyu menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kali selama hidupnya bersama gadis berwajah emo itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar. Aku benar-benar lelah, Won"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Kembali sumringah.

"Janji!"

Setelah itu mereka berdua memposisikan dirinya duduk di lantai. Wonwoo dibantu Mingyu untuk turun tadi.

Wonwoo duduk bersandar di ranjang berukuran queen sizenya. Sementara Mingyu duduk dihadapannya. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah pulpen sebagai penunjuk.

Wonwoo yang pertama kali memutar pulpen tersebut. Dan ujungnya mengarah padanya.

Wonwoo cemberut.

Mingyu tertawa.—Itu tawa pertama yang Wonwoo lihat setelah pernikahan mereka dan Wonwoo bersumpah Mingyu terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan saat tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **OH MY GOD. 3426 words.** Mungkin ini chapter terpanjang sejauh saya nulis fanfiction selama ini. Biasanya hanya mentok di 2000 words lebih dikit. Tapi ini bisa nyampe 3400 words HAHAHAHA. Entah kenapa bawaannya asik aja nulis fanfic tentang meanie a.k.a couple favorite di 17. Atau mungkin juga karena libur membuat saya tidak terkena _wb_. Oke abaikan.

Sebelumnya saya juga mau minta maaf kalo ada salah-salah mengenai jurusan sama mata kuliah yang saya pakai di ff ini karena jujur saya masih di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas dan belum bener-bener paham soal dunia perkuliahan. Jadi kalo ada kritik/saran dipersilahkan tapi diharapkan tidak menjurus ke _bash_.

Oke sekian dari saya, **review juseyo** _ **?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Late update because honestly I lost my mood on writing this fanfic after coming back from my hometown, lol. __Terimakasih untuk semua review di chapter sebelumnya dan juga untuk reader yang sudah fav/follows cerita ini.

Untuk chapter ini ada **sedikit** adegan rated. Tapi bener-bener dikit kok. LOL I don't even know why did I dare to write that scene oh my goodness T_T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3 Begin**_

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk bersandar di ranjang berukuran queen sizenya. Sementara Mingyu duduk dihadapannya. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah pulpen sebagai penunjuk dalam permainan yang akan mereka mainkan saat ini.

Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk memutar pulpen dihadapannya terlebih dahulu dan ujungnya malah mengarah padanya.

Gadis berwajah emo dengan kulit putih pucat itu sontak memajukan kedua bibirnya—cemberut.

Sementara pria berkulit tan dihadapannya malah tertawa lepas mendapati pulpen yang mengarah pada gadis dihadapannya—tawa pertama Mingyu setelah pernikahan mereka. Tawa yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Mingyu karena Wonwoo bersumpah suaminya itu jauh terlihat lebih tampan saat tertawa.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kau pilih _truth_ or _dare_?" tanya Mingyu setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

" _truth_ " Wonwoo menjawab singkat.

Mingyu tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat, memikirkan pertanyaan yang terbaik yang bisa diberikannya pada Wonwoo.

Setelah memakan waktu 2 menit yang membosankan bagi Wonwoo, akhirnya Mingyu membuka mulutnya.

"Siapa orang pertama yang kau sukai?"

 _Well_ , Mingyu tau itu bukanlah pertanyaan terbaik yang bisa ia tanyakan, tetapi otaknya benar-benar buntu. Dia tidak terbiasa memainkan permainan seperti ini. Lagipula dia sendiri bukan tipekal orag yang ingin tau kehidupan orang lain a.k.a kepo ataupun seseorang yang usil dengan berusaha melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang bisa saja membuat lawan mainnya menceburkan diri ke Sungai Han.

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat, tampak berbikir sejenak.

"Kau," tiba-tiba kata tersebut keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Aku? Aku kenapa?"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku sukai dan orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta. Orang itu kau, Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu mematung mendengar jawaban dari Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo sendiri tengah menundukan kepalanya—malu.

Seketika suasana canggung meliputi kamar Wonwoo. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing setelahnya.

" _jja_! Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan!"

Wonwoo berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan kembali memutar pulpen yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Kali ini ujung pulpen tersebut mengarah kepada Mingyu.

Wonwoo memekik kegirangan sementara Mingyu mendengus sebal.

" _Truth_ or _dare_?" Tanya Wonwoo antusias.

" _Truth_ "

Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas, kemudian berpikir untuk menemukan pertanyaan yang tepat bagi Mingyu.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Sejeong-ssi?"

Wonwoo tau benar jawaban dari Mingyu pasti akan menyakiti hatinya, tapi dia benar-benar ingin tau apa yang membuat pria berkulit tan di hadapannya sampai tergila-gila pada Sejeong.

"Kau yakin ingin tau alasannya?" tanya Mingyu memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu—

Ku rasa semua yang ada pada Sejeong membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Awalnya aku hanya penasaran padanya. Saat di tahun pertama aku masuk universitas, aku hampir setiap hari berlatih basket di lapangan indoor, dan aku sering melihatnya duduk sendiri sambil membaca buku di taman belakang yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan lapangan. Dia duduk disana hampir setiap hari—seorang diri, seolah-olah dia tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak. Aku mulai mencari tahu tentangnya sampai akhirnya aku tahu bahwa Sejeong adalah murid yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di kampus. Tapi karena itu pula, tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya—karena dia berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu. Dari yang sekedar penasaran, akupun mulai memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya. Awalnya dia cukup terkejut dan berusaha menolak kehadiranku. Katanya dia tidak ingin semakin dibenci oleh _fans_ ku haha."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Wonwoo masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Aku tak berhenti sampai disana. Rasa penasaranku padanya membuatku terus mendekatinya. Lama-kelamaan Sejeong pun akhirnya bisa menerima kehadiranku dan kami mulai dekat. Sejeong sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang menarik. Dia baik hati, dan dia selalu memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan saat kami bersama— yang terpenting dia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman.

Disaat aku lelah dengan semua aktivitasku, Sejeong adalah penyemangatku untuk terus melanjutkan hidup".

Mingyu tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Dia benar-benar merindukan Sejeongnya saat ini. Tapi dia sadar, dia tidak bisa lagi kembali bersama Sejeong. Gadis yang berhasil mengambil hatinya.

Wonwoo menangkap perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Mingyu saat dia sedang menceritakan tentang Sejeong. Wonwoo tau Mingyu sangat mencintai Sejeong melihat cara pria itu menceritakan tentangnya. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa ingin menyerah dengan pernikahannya. Apakah Wonwoo bisa menggantikan posisi Sejeong di hati Mingyu?

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Ini sudah larut"

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Mingyu segera pergi dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kembali meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, usia pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah memasuki bulan ke-3. Mingyu sudah jarang berlaku kasar pada Wonwoo seperti di awal-awal pernikahan mereka tapi sekarang Mingyu semakin mengacuhkannya. Entah kenapa Wonwoo rasanya lebih suka dimarahi Mingyu dan mendapatkan omongan pedas darinya daripada harus diacuhkan seperti ini. Wonwoo seolah-olah hidup terpisah dengan Mingyu. Pria itu sibuk dengan segala urusannya seorang diri. Wonwoo sampai lupa kapan terakhir dia mendengar suara Mingyu.

Sementara itu, bulan ini ada pertandingan basket antar kampus dan itu memperburuk kondisi rumah tangga mereka. Mingyu akan berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali dan kembali pukul 9 malam dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun pada Wonwoo. Dia akan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ngomong-ngomong, pertandingan basket yang dimaksud Wonwoo tadi sudah berlangsung sejak senin lalu dan hari ini adalah final dari pertandingan tersebut. Tim dari kampusnya berhasil memasuki babak final dan itulah alasannya Wonwoo ada disini—di salah satu bangku penonton yang ada di lapangan basket _indoor_ milik kampusnya. Wonwoo disini untuk mendukung Mingyu dan tim nya. Disebelahnya ada Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang juga mendukung kekasih mereka masing-masing—Soonyoung dan Hansol.

Pertandingan baru saja dimulai ketika wasit membunyikan _pluit_ sambil melempar bola ke atas. Mingyu dengan cepat merebut bola itu sebelum berhasil diambil tim lawan. Pria yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim itu kini tengah men _dribble_ bola—diiringi teriakan dari _fans_ yang memuja-muja betapa tampannya pangeran mereka ketika sedang bermain basket—dan bersiap-siap melakukan _shooting_ , dan seperti dugaan Wonwoo, bola tersebut berhasil memasuki ring lawan tanpa halangan yang berarti.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Tim dari kampusnya memimpin skor permainan dengan beda skor yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh. Tim lawan tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan yang berarti itu semua dikarenakan oleh Mingyu. _Well_ —Mingyu memang dikenal sebagai pemain basket dan kapten tim yang hebat.

Dan pada akhirnya, pertandingan _final_ tersebut berhasil dimenangkan oleh tim Mingyu—yang disambut dengan sorakan gembira dari seluruh pendukungnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo, Seungkwan, dan Jihoon bergegas menuju pinggir lapangan untuk membawakan pasangan mereka masing-masing sebotol minuman dingin. Lapangan _indoor_ tersebut kini mulai sepi karena hampir seluruh penontonnya memutuskan untuk pulang setelah pertandingan selesai beberapa puluh menit lalu.

Senyum Wonwoo semakin merekah saat jaraknya dan Mingyu semakin dekat.

Seluruh perasaan rindunya pada Mingyu seolah menumpuk di dadanya dan jujur itu menyesakkan.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, setetes air mata mengalir di ujung matanya. Wonwoo sedikit merutuk dalam hati karena sifatnya yang menjadi lebih cengeng belakangan ini. Dan gadis emo itu hampir saja terisak saat dia tiba dihadapan Mingyu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar merindukan pria itu.

Sementara Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi datar miliknya.

"Ini untukmu," Wonwoo menyodorkan sebotol air dingin ke hadapan Mingyu. Suaranya sedikit parau dikarenakan menahan tangisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu saat melihat mata Wonwoo yang berkaca-kaca. Sebelah tangannya mengambil botol yang diberikan gadis yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu—"

Suara Wonwoo hampir seperti bisikan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh orang-orang yang ada di dekat sana.

Tawa Soonyoung tiba-tiba saja pecah dan Wonwoo menatap tajam pria bermata sipit yang belakangan ini resmi dia masukan ke daftar musuh bebuyutannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Ternyata seorang Jeon—maksudku Kim Wonwoo juga bisa merindukan seseorang, ahahahahahahahahaha! Lagipula bukankah kalian tinggal bersama? Bagaimana bisa kau merindukan Mingyu? Ku pikir kau akan muak melihatnya setiap hari" ujar Soonyoung disela tawanya yang disambut oleh tawa Hansol. Kemudian kedua pria itu dihadiahi sebuah cubitan sayang oleh masing-masing pasangan mereka.

"Kalian membuat Mingyu berada di kampus terlalu lama! Bagaimana aku tidak— _hiks—_ merindukannya!" ucap Wonwoo emosi. Tangis yang ditahannya sedari tadi pecah juga.

Sekedar informasi, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tidak pernah akur. Sifat Soonyoung yang sangat jahil dan Wonwoo yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda membuat mereka akan bertengkar setiap bertemu. Bagi Wonwoo, Soonyoung adalah satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan ketika dia mati karena tekanan darah tinggi.

Sementara itu, Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Wonwoo yang kini terisak dihadapannya. Sebelah tangannya menarik salah satu tangan Wonwoo dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tangis Wonwoo tiba-tiba berhenti dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang serta wajahnya mulai memerah seperti tomat.

Mingyu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini. Dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk memeluk Wonwoo ketika melihat gadis itu menangis.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia menjauhi Wonwoo belakangan ini—dia menjauhi gadis itu belakangan ini karena dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Yang dia tahu, dia masih mencintai Sejeong karena dia masih sering memimpikan gadis itu setiap malam. Yang dia tahu, dia membenci Wonwoo, karena membuat dia dan Sejeong tak bisa bersama. Tapi ketika dia berada di dekat Wonwoo, bukannya perasaan ingin menyakiti seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu yang ada Mingyu malah ingin membuat gadis itu terus-menerus tertawa. Dia tidak ingin gadis dipelukannya ini bersedih apalagi menangis.

Mingyu rasa dia bisa gila hanya dengan terus-menerus memikirkannya.

"Baiklah tuan dan nyonya Kim, aku tahu kalian saling merindukan satu sama lain. Tapi bisakah kalian berbaik hati dengan menunda acara pribadi kalian karena ku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati karena kelaparan sehabis pertandingan basket" ujar Soonyoung menginterupsi kegiatan pasangan dihadapannya.

Wonwoo mendelik tak suka ke arah pria itu, "Biar saja! Orang seperti kau pantas mati sebelum kau membuat orang lain mati terlebih dahulu dengan semua kekonyolan mu itu" ujar Wonwoo sadis dan hanya dibalas tatapan tidak percaya dari orang-orang yang ada disana.

.

.

.

"Gyu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Wonwoo pada pria yang duduk disebelahnya. Tangan Mingyu dengan lincah mengemudikan mobil dengan merek Lamborghini Veneno yang sedang membawa mereka.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat ini dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah mereka—setelah sebelumnya makan siang bersama Soonyoung dan lainnya.

Mingyu hanya berdehem sebagai jawabannya. Matanya masih fokus menatap jalanan yang cukup lenggang di siang hari ini.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau seolah menjauhiku?"

Mingyu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Sementara gadis disebelahnya masih menatapnya, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu. Aku sibuk" ucap Mingyu tanpa memandang Wonwoo.

"Tapi kau selalu pergi ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan ketika aku bangun kau sudah tidak ada di rumah. Kau—"

Wonwoo tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kalimat yang dilontarkan Mingyu setelahnya sukses membungkam dirinya.

"Diamlah Wonwoo. Aku sedang menyetir. Lagipula itu hak ku untuk berangkat jam berapapun aku mau. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku"

"Maaf…" ucap Wonwoo pelan. Setelah itu hanya ada keheningan yang melingkupi mobil tersebut.

Wonwoo kembali memandang keluar jendela, air matanya tanpa ia sadari kembali menetes.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mingyu datang ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini dia ada jadwal pukul 10 nanti tetapi Mingyu memutuskan untuk datang pukul 6 tadi. Entahlah, dia hanya belum siap apabila harus berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengacak surai keabuannya frustasi. Perkataan ibunya tempo hari lalu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Apa dia harus belajar untuk menerima Wonwoo?

Mingyu menghela nafasnya kemudian menidurkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di atas meja. Pria itu baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya dibuka dengan kasar.

 _ **BRAK**_

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan dia sudah siap mengumpati seseorang yang sangat tidak berperi-kepintuan dihadapannya ini.

"Ah! Mingyu, sudah kuduga kau ada disini!"

"Ya! Lee Seokmin! Kau bisa menghancurkan pintu itu!" Mingyu menatap tajam pria yang memegang status sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Persetan dengan pintu itu. Aku ada kabar baik sekaligus kabar buruk untukmu" ucap Seokmin sambil mengatur nafasnya yang _ngos-ngosan_ setelah berlari dari lantai satu ke ruangan kelas Mingyu yang ada di lantai 3.

"Apa?" Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu jawaban dari Seokmin. Awas saja kalau kuda sialan ini mempermainkannya.

"Kabar baiknya… Sejeong sudah kembali ke Korea—"

"Apa?" Mingyu refleks berdiri sambil menggebrak meja dihadapannya saat mendengar kabar yang dibawa Seokmin.

"Ya Kim! Kau bisa menghancurkan meja itu" ujar Seokmin sambil menatap miris pada meja yang baru saja dipukul Mingyu.

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

Seokmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku serius kali ini"

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia harusnya masih di Jepang?" Tanya Mingyu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Itu dia kabar buruknya, Kim. Sejeong kembali kesini untuk menikah dengan pria pilihan orang tuanya. Dia dijodohkan dan dipaksa untuk pulang ke Korea"

Seolah-olah ada petir yang menyambar, Mingyu hanya bisa mematung mendengar lanjutan kalimat Seokmin.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat kepadanya? Dia baru saja merasa senang Sejeong kembali ke Korea, tapi kabar buruk yang dibawa oleh Seokmin benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Tidak mungkin" desis Mingyu. Tatapan matanya mendadak kosong. Dan matanya mulai berair.

"Kau bercanda kan!? Katakan kalau kau cuma bercanda Lee Sekomin!"

Mingyu mencengkram kerah baju Seokmin. Berharap pria itu meghentikan semua omong kosong yang tidak lucu ini. Namun reaksi yang ditunjukkan Seokmin berikutnya membuat hatinya semakin hancur.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kim. Aku tidak mungkin membuat lelucon untuk hal seperti ini"

Mingyu seketika melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Seokmin. Seluruh saraf tubuhnya seketika melemas.

"D-dimana dia? Dimana Sejeong!? Aku harus bicara padanya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Dia tidak bisa!"

"Dia ada di taman belakang. Tempat favorite kalian. Sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum dia pergi. Ku dengar juga dia akan berhenti kuliah seusai pernikahannya"

Kemudian tanpa disuruh dua kali. Mingyu segera berlari keluar kelasnya—menuju taman belakang kampusnya, menuju Sejeongnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu tiba di taman belakang kampus yang cukup jauh itu dalam waktu lima menit. Nafasnya sedikit _ngos-ngosan_ karena harus berlari dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1 dikarenakan lift di kampusnya sedang dalam masa perbaikan setelah sebelumnya rusak 2 hari lalu.

Dari kejauhan Mingyu bisa melihat punggung gadis yang sangat dia cintai. Sejeong duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku seorang diri seperti biasa.

Pria bermarga Kim itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis yang masih sangat dicintainya itu. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri ketika mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Seolah baru kemarin mereka berdua resmi berpacaran tapi saat ini gadis yang sangat dicintainya akan dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Sejeong" panggil Mingyu ketika dia sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang gadis itu. Yang dipanggilpun menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya Sejeong saat melihat Mingyu yang berdiri dengan rambut acak-acakan, peluh yang mengucur deras dari dahinya, dan dada yang naik turun karena bernafas tidak teratur.

"Ming…" panggil Sejeong pelan. Dia masih tidak percaya pria yang selama ini dia rindukan kini ada dihadapannya.

"Sejeong-ah. Aku merindukanmu"

Mingyu baru saja ingin memeluk Sejeong, tapi gadis itu menjauh.

Mingyu memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Bukankah Sejeong juga merindukannya? Sama seperti dia merindukan gadis itu. Tapi kenapa?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Mingyu, Sejeong membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu. Tapi kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kau sudah memiliki Wonwoo dan aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Sejeong-ah" Mingyu masih berusaha memeluk gadis dihadapannya namun Sejeong terus menjauh.

"Aku juga, Gyu. Aku juga mencintaimu— _hiks—_ tapi kenyataannya kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Kau sudah memiliki Wonwoo dan sebentar lagi aku juga akan resmi menjadi milik orang lain. _Hiks—_ sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana menjadi dirimu, Gyu-ya. Aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti kedua orang tua ku. Oleh karena itu, aku mohon. Lepaskan aku dan berbahagialah bersama Wonwoo"

"Wonwoo gadis yang baik, Gyu. Dan aku yakin dia bisa mencintaimu lebih dari yang aku lakukan. Dia lebih pantas bersamamu dibanding diriku", Sejeong tersenyum miris di akhir kalimatnya. Ya, seharusnya dia sadar sedari dulu bahwa dia tidak pantas bersama Mingyu. Pria itu terlalu sempurna untuknya. Andai saja dia bisa menyadarinya lebih cepat, semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit dan semenyakitkan ini.

"Satu lagi—setelah menikah aku akan tinggal bersama suamiku di Amerika. Jadi ku harap kau bisa melupakanku dan bahagia bersama Wonwoo"

Setelah itu Sejeong benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mondar-mandirdi ruang tamu sejak sejam lalu. Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 10 malam tapi Mingyu belum juga pulang. Wonwoo tidak menemukannya di kampus tadi dan ponsel Mingyu juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Suasana di luar sedang hujan deras menambah rasa khawatir Wonwoo pada suaminya itu.

' _semoga Mingyu baik-baik saja_ ' batin Wonwoo.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar. Wonwoo segera berlari ke arah pintu. Dia berharap itu adalah Mingyu.

Tepat saat Wonwoo membukakan pintu, tubuh seseorang dihadapannya limbung dan Wonwoo dengan gesit langsung menangkap tubuh orang itu. Matanya membulat melihat kondisi orang tersebut.

"Mingyu! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo panik sambil berusaha menggoyangkan tubuh Mingyu yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Badan pria itu basah kuyup membuat Wonwoo semakin khawatir padanya.

Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya menatap wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Wonwoo-ya" panggil Mingyu pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Ada apa, Gyu?" Wonwoo masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Mingyu tersenyum. Senyum yang Wonwoo sangat sukai. Tapi tidak dengan kondisi Mingyu yang sekarang. Mingyu yang sekarang nampak sangat tidak berdaya dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau harus membantuku" ujar Mingyu pelan masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tapi entah kenapa senyum Mingyu malah membuat sesuatu di dada Wonwoo terasa sakit. Senyum itu— Wonwoo bisa mengetahui bahwa pria itu sedang merasa tertekan saat ini. Wonwoo mengerti Mingyu. Dia sangat mengerti Mingyu-nya.

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Wonwoo saat dia kembali memperhatikan kondisi Mingyu. Bibir pria itu pucat namun dia masih terus tersenyum. Senyum yang malah membuat Wonwoo semakin meneteskan air matanya. Senyum yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku janji akan membantumu, apapun itu Gyu. Tapi kau harus masuk dulu dan mengganti bajumu. Kau bisa sakit kalo seperti ini" ucap Wonwoo dengan wajah yang kini dibanjiri air mata.

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan sendu.

Andaikan saja, andaikan dia bisa mencintai Wonwoo semudah dia jatuh cinta pada Sejeong, semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini. Mingyu, Wonwoo, maupun Sejeong tidak akan tersakiti sejauh ini.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Gyu, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Wonwoo panik saat melihat Mingyu tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Mingyu kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Pria itu berusaha untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan tangannya yang lain berusaha menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di wajah Wonwoo. Sedetik kemudian pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Jantung Wonwoo mulai berdegub kencang namun ekspresi khawatir masih terlihat di paras cantiknya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Wonwoo-ya" ucap Mingyu sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Wonwoo.

Jantung Wonwoo semakin berdegub kencang hingga rasanya bisa keluar dari dadanya sewaktu-waktu, "J-janji apa?"

"Bantu aku—melupakan Sejeong"

Sedetik kemudian Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya—mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena beberapa saat kemudian Wonwoo mulai memejamkan matanya—menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menggeliat ketika merasakan sinar mentari pagi menusuk-nusuk matanya. Dia membuka matanya dengan malas dan berusaha untuk bangun. Namun rasa nyeri yang dia rasakan dibagian bawahnya membuat Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya.

Seketika, Wonwoo teringat akan permainan panasnya __bersama Mingyu tadi malam.

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa di bibir, kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas, dan berakhir dengan Mingyu yang menggendong Wonwoo ke kamar pria itu. Dan setelahnya kalian bisa tebak sendiri apa yang telah mereka lakukan sehingga membuat Wonwoo _naked_ di pagi hari dengan bagian bawah yang terasa nyeri.

Wajah Wonwoo seketika memanas mengingat semua itu. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Kemarin adalah salah satu hari penting yang terjadi di dalam hidup Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasakan lengan seseorang melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Senyuman Wonwoo semakin lebar saat mengetahui pemilik lengan tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Mingyu dengan suara seraknya sambil merapatkan tubuh istrinya ke dalam dekapannya.

Wonwoo rasa bagian selatannya bisa basah lagi hanya dengan mendengarkan suara serak khas orang baru bangun milik Mingyu secara terus-menerus. Wonwoo ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya dengan semua pemikirannya barusan.

"Hei. Kau mengabaikanku" ucap Mingyu lagi sambil membalikan tubuh istrinya hingga kini menghadap ke arahnya.

Wonwoo yang baru saja kembali dari lamunannya sedikit terkejut ketika Mingyu dengan tiba-tiba membalikan tubuhnya barusan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" Tanya Mingyu sambil merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Wonwoo singkat sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdebar tidak karuan—lagi.

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berusaha menggoda istrinya, "Kau yakin? Atau kau sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi malam?" ujar Mingyu jahil yang dihadiahi cubitan oleh Wonwoo di pinggangnya.

"Kau dan otak mesum-mu!" Wonwoo berujar ketus namun sesaat kemudian senyuman kembali terpasang di wajahnya.

Sementara Mingyu cemberut karena mendapatkan hadiah cubitan di pagi hari, "Itu sakit sayang! Harusnya kau memberikan aku _morning kiss_ —atau _morning sex_ kalau kau mau—bukannya cubitan seperti itu" Mingyu mengucapkannya dengan santai seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar namun berhasil membuat wajah Wonwoo memanas.

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Kim. Sebaiknya kau bangun dan mandi"

"Tidak mau. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan yang semalam"

"Ya Kim Ming—mmhhh"

Wonwoo hendak protes namun bibir Mingyu lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dan memberikan lumatan-lumatan pada bibirnya yang membengkak akibat aktivitasnya semalam. Sebelah tangan Mingyu mulai nakal meremas-remas sebelah payudara Wonwoo yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, kemudian turun menuju lipatan Wonwoo yang mulai basah.

Dan setelahnya kalian bisa bayangkan sendirinya apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

"Ya Kim Mingyu buka pintunya! Astaga anak itu, sudah siang begini apa masih belum bangun juga!?"

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya seorang pria saat tiba disebelah istrinya yang sedang cemberut.

Jeonghan—wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

"Mingyu tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuk kita, _yeobo_ "

Seungcheol mengangguk paham.

"Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku punya kunci cadangannya"

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa tidak bilang daritadi!" Jeonghan hampir saja meninju suaminya saking emosinya. Dia dari tadi menggedor pintu ini tapi ternyata suaminya memiliki kunci cadangan dari rumah anaknya ini.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak menungguku, sayang"

"Aish kau ini! Sudah cepat buka pintunya"

"Iya-iya sebentar, Kau ini suka sekali marah-marah. Nanti keriputmu semakin banyak" goda Seungcheol pada istrinya.

"Ya Kim sialan! Kau ingin aku hajar hah?" bentak Jeonghan emosi. Wanita itu paling sensitif dengan masalah keriput di wajah meskipun Seungcheol pernah bilang kalau dia tetap akan mencintai Jeonghan meskipun keriput sudah menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"T-tidak tidak! Aku bercanda sayang!" Seungcheol buru-buru mengambil kunci cadangan yang dia letakan di saku celananya dan bergegas membuka pintu dihadapannya sebelum wanita yang telah memberikannya seorang putra itu benar-benar menghajarnya. Biarpun wajah Jeonghan terlihat anggun dan seperti malaikat tapi tinjuannya itu benar-benar sakit. Seungcheol pernah merasakannya ketika menggoda Jeonghan yang saat itu tengah mengandung Mingyu. Akibat pukulan dari istrinya itu wajahnya menjadi lebam selama 3 hari.

Setelah pintu terbuka Jeonghan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti suaminya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Dahi Jeonghan berkerut melihat lampu-lampu yang masih menyala padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang.

"Apa mereka belum bangun?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Coba kau liat ke kamar mereka" Seungcheol menjawab sambil mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu. Kemudian tangannya mengambil remotetv dan menghidupkan tv di hadapannya.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua tempat kamar Mingyu dan kamar Wonwoo berada.

Pertama-tama dia menuju kamar Wonwoo. Namun lagi-lagi dahinya berkerut saat menemukan kamar Wonwoo yang kosong dan terlihat rapi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Apa Wonwoo pergi ke kampus? Tapi inikan hari minggu" Tanya Jeonghan entah pada siapa.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dia segera menuju kamar Mingyu yang berdekatan dengan kamar menantunya.

Tepat saat dia membuka pintu kamar Mingyu, matanya membulat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

" _omo!_ "

Setelahnya, Jeonghan segera menutup pintu kamar Mingyu lagi dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah untuk mencari suaminya.

"Seungcheol-ie!"

Seungcheol yang merasa terpanggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv di hadapannya dan sebelah alisnya naik melihat Jeonghan yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau terlihat senang. Dan mana anak-anak?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jeonghan malah memberikan pernyataan yang membuat Seungcheol semakin bingung.

"Seungcheol-ie, sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan cucu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **9/01/2017. 11:46 PM. 3970 words.**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini T_T untuk chapter ini Mingyu sama Wonwoo nya sengaja aku bikin baikan dulu. Mungkin di chapter depan atau dua chapter berikutnya bakal aku buat Mingyu yang ngejar-ngejar Wonwoo. Ada yang punya ide? Enaknya aku gimanain Mingyu nya biar sama-sama menderita kaya Wonwoo : ))) Silahkan ketik saran anda di kolom review tapi diusahakan tidak mengarah ke _bash_ , okay? Oh ya untuk Joshua mungkin bakalan muncul di chapter depan sebagai saingan Mingyu _xoxo_.

Last, _review juseyo_.


End file.
